A copolymer is a material synthesized by linking one or more monomers through a variety of polymerization processes, and is widely utilized in material development and other fields because the properties or characteristics thereof may be controlled at various levels so as to be suitable for respective end uses. One of the factors that greatly affect the characteristics of the synthesized copolymer is the monomers that constitute the copolymer, and the copolymer characteristics vary significantly depending on the number, kind or linkage type of monomers, which are the basic repeating unit of the copolymer. Such changes in copolymer characteristics are determined by the complicated and subtle actions of numerous monomers for the copolymer, but methods of clearly evaluating the effects of monomers on the copolymer characteristics have not yet been devised. Meanwhile, a conventional experimental method (e.g. Gel Permeation Chromatography) is able to measure the properties of a copolymer, such as the molecular weight and viscosity of a copolymer, but is unable to evaluate the effect of the monomers constituting the copolymer on the copolymer characteristics. Therefore, in order to maximize the performance of a copolymer by improving copolymer characteristics and also to design and synthesize copolymers that exhibit new characteristics, there is a need to develop a novel method that is capable of evaluating the effect of monomers on a copolymer.